Milagro
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: One-Shot. Valentineshipping. Manjoume ha cometido un grave error al besar a Asuka, que está hecha una furia y lo busca por toda la Academia, pero ¿será para golpearlo o para corresponderle? Thunder quiere un milagro.


**Milagro**  
**Capítulo único**

Manjoume se encontraba escondido detrás de unos árboles, su corazón latía violentamente, justo al compás del de un colibrí. Acababa de hacer algo loco y sabía que iba a pagar por ello muy caro, pero bien había valido la pena en su momento. Aún podía sentirse flotando varios centímetros sobre el suelo y no apartaba los dedos de sus labios que se habían posado imprudentemente sobre los de Asuka.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, nisiquiera lo había pensado bien, tan sólo actuó al verla desprevenida. Estaba tan bonita, como siempre, con la mirada cargada de valentía posada en algún punto a lo lejos, la sonrisa torcida y el cabello ondulándole, que no había podido evitarlo, había sido imposible.

Sólo requirió unos segundos, donde el corazón le ganó a la razón, para estar frente a ella y tomándola de la mano con todo el cuidado del mundo, besarla como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Nisiquiera escuchó los chiflidos de varios estudiantes que rondaban por allí, ni mucho menos a los Ojamas que vociferaban exitados un sinfín de cosas, para él sólo existía ese momento y nada más.

Pero se acabó en cuanto ella se separó bruscamente y furiosa se preparó para propinarle una cachetada que él no llegó a recibir, tanto había sido su miedo que había corrido a más no poder.

—¡Jefe! ¿¡Jefecito, por qué lo hizo!? Sabe que se ganará una paliza -dijeron los Ojamas, componiendo sonrisas.

—Bah, no importa -fue lo único que dijo el Trueno, era demasiado cursi como para que se pudiese explicar- No lo entenderían de todas formas. Ahora déjenme solo, lárguense molestias, necesito pensar.

—¿En Asuka-sama? -inquirió uno de ellos, recibiendo un golpazo que le hubiese dolido de haber sido material.

En cuanto el Trueno se vio solo se recostó en el césped bajo sus pies. Estaba confundido y dolido por el rechazo, que aunque ya había sido expresado varias veces antes, nunca había sido tan brusco como ése. Él entendía que besarla no había sido una de sus ideas más brillantes, pero ¿por qué ella lo pensaba aún peor de lo que de por sí era?

El dolor invadió su cuerpo lentamente, aletargándolo.

Cerró los ojos tan pronto tuvo oportunidad, alejándose de los pensamientos racionales que le infundían tanto dolor y acercándose mucho más a sus fantasías, pues una vez visitado aquél lugar mágico en su mente, podría soportar el regaño y hasta el odio de la chica.

Y así quedó durante el resto de la tarde.

Horas después una chica de cabellos rubios-castaños se acercaba al lugar, seguida del Trío Ojama, que no podía ver. Buscaba desesperadamente a Manjoume, no sabía dónde estaba, aunque sí por qué se había ido. Quería que volviera, necesitaba hablar con él, pero no hallaba ningún rastro.

Hasta hacía horas no se había percatado de sus sentimientos, pero ahora estaba plenamente consciente de todos y cada uno de ellos, porque aquél beso los había despertado. No estaba enamorada de Manjoume, no llegaba a ese punto, pero había algo en él que le agradaba, hasta tal sentido que podía permitirse darle una oportunidad. No tenía nada de malo, él era gracioso si se lo proponía, quizá hasta indirectamente. Era un excelente duelista, un poco arrogante, sí, pero básicamente buena persona, ¿por qué debería negarle la oportunidad? Si no servía, se terminaba y ya. Eso era lo que quería decirle, pero él no estaba en ningún lugar.

—¡Manjoume, sal, te juro que no voy a...! Mira, en realidad yo... -la chica se sonrojó- Yo creo que tú también me gustas un poquito -rezongó y cruzó los brazos, bastante cohibida.

El silencio fue el único que le respondió.

—Ah, pues vaya -susurró enfadada- Mañana te va a costar más trabajo, que lo sepas -y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se marchó por donde vino.

En unos arbustos cercanos un despeinado Manjoume estaba despertando de una larga siesta, había tenido el hermoso sueño de que Asuka le correspondía y alentado por ello pensaba en esforzarse muchísimo más al día siguiente. Quizá podría producirse un milagro.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **No sé por qué adoro a esta pareja, me parece que éste es el segundo fic Valentineshipping que escribo, realmente no sé si está muy bien, Asuka me parece fuera de contexto, pero ya ustedes me dirán. El séptimo de mis trabajos por el aniversario de YGO, espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al imaginarme la situación. Adoro a Manjoume y se merece ser feliz, o sea, tener a Asuka, al menos en un fanfic, opinen por favor, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, submit review, leeré con mucho gusto cualquier cosa que deseen escribirme. Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
